The purpose of this research is to investigate the relationships that exist between molecular conformation, chromophore environment and the optical properties of selected model compounds, thereby enhancing the utility of optical methods for the study of molecular conformation in solution. The general procedure is to calculate the optical properties and the conformational energy of selected model compounds, of varying complexity and conformational freedom, as a function of molecular conformation. The theoretical results are then compared with experimentally determined optical rotatory dispersion, circular dichroism, absorption, and Raman spectra. The model systems are chosen to represent various important classes of biological macromolecules. In addition, studies are being conducted that are designed to determine what conformations are assumed in solution by certain relatively small molecules of biological significance as well as several of the smaller proteins.